Pokemon Talent High
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Everyone from Pokémon Adventure and Pokémon anime are going to high school.
1. Chapter 1

People  
Red the Battler  
Yellow the Healer  
Green the Trainer  
Blue the Sweety  
Abalone is Like a Diamond  
Akaya the Cool looking  
Sweet Amber  
Purple Amethyst  
Pokemon Master Ash  
Blue Adventurine  
Pokemon Master Black  
Pokemon Breeder Brock  
Caro the Fairy  
Chess with Checkers  
Great Cook Cilan  
Citrine the bad Sis  
Colbat  
Copal bad Bro  
Crys the Kicker  
Cyan  
Hungery Diamond  
Smart Erie  
Bad Gold  
Hugh  
Iris the Dragon master  
Jade the Wild  
Jasper Cool  
Smart Kim  
Kyohei on Fire  
Lapis the Skater  
Smart Larimar  
Sneaky Lilly  
Good LOU  
Cute Lyra  
Maisy the Daisy  
Macr the Cute  
Mei is sister  
Mitsuru  
Miyako  
Opal  
Orange  
Pearl  
PIA  
platz  
Rald  
RUBY THE CUTIE  
SAILS  
SANDRA  
Sapph  
Silver  
Sodalite  
TOPAZ  
turq  
White  
Zyan  
Green the Trainer:  
Who r all u people?  
Blue the Sweety:  
be nicce Greeny  
Yellow the Healer:  
Sorry they will attend school tomorrow  
RUBY THE CUTIE:  
where have u been Yellow-chan we have been looking for u everywhere where were u  
Yellow the Healer:  
Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...  
*Yellow the Healer sign out*  
SANDRA:  
LOOOK WHAT U DID RUBY!  
RUBY THE CUTIE:  
WHAT DID I DO?!  
ZYAN:  
YELLOW!  
*everyone sign out excapt the Dex Holders*  
Crys the Kicker:  
Weird  
Bad Gold:  
Well looky who we have here a cute-  
Sapph:  
GOLD COME ON WE NEED TO TALK TO THE OTHERS ABOUT YELL AND APPEAR!  
Bad Gold:  
ok ok man never let me fininsh my sentance Sapph do u  
Red the Battler:  
Hey Sapphire and Gold where have u been with Yellow  
Bad Gold and Sapph:  
Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...  
*Bad Gold and Sapph sign out*  
Rald:  
LOOK WHAT U GUYS DID MAN IM LEAVING ITS BORING NOW  
*RALD sign out*  
Pearl:  
Man we just wanted to know where Yellow, sapph, and gold been for a month qeez oh bye time for Manzi DIA COME ON!  
Hungery Dia:  
Ok pearl  
*pearl and Hungery Dia SIgn out*  
Red the battler:  
Lets all Log off and find out tomorrow  
*everyone agreed and sign off*


	2. Chapter 2

At school  
Teacher:  
Class settle down  
the class stopped talk, laughing, and walking and went to their desks quietly.  
Teacher:  
Thank you now students come in  
a short girl about 9 came in. She was wearing a yellow bow in her hair, her clothes were mostly light purple, white with a little hint of blue.  
she said,"Hello I'm Abalone."  
Then another girl came in but she was black with mismatch shoes, a heart in the middle of her shirt.  
she said,"Yo I'm Akaya."  
Then a girl about the same age and size as Abalone came in she had an orange and yellow dress with brown sleeves and in the corner there was a blue half pokeball her shoes were orange with yellow bows.  
she said,"Hi I'm Amber."  
Then another girl came in with pokeball headphones, a black top and a purple with no sleeves so her shirt is longer then her jacket and her belly button shows, black gloves, black belt with dark purple and purple skirt, black long socks that go up to her knee, purple shoes, and she had brown wavy hair.  
She said,"YO I'm Amethyst."  
a Boy about the age of 10 came in who looked a lot like red but isn't, he had unova clothes, brown eyes.  
He said," HI I'M ASH TRYING TO BE A POKEMON MASTER!."  
A Girl about younger than Amber and Abalone had a blue dress, black sleeves, in the middle of his clothes he had a pokeball, the top half was blue, blue eyes, blue shoes  
She said," Hi I'm Aventurine."  
A guy with black eyes and pants, blue jacket, and red shoes  
He said," Hi my name is Black."  
Then a kanto gym leader came through the door it was brock, he said,"hi my name is Brock."  
Some of the gym leaders came in then the bell ring  
Teacher:  
Class we'll have to finish this tomorrow  
Gold went to Crys and said,"So Crys whats going on with you." he said it with a smirk on his face.  
Crystal's POV  
Why did this pervert come over here  
Crystal:  
"GO AWAY GOLD!"  
Gold:  
"OK OK GOD!"  
why did he give up so easily with me and him he never gives up well its Lunch tome maybe I'll spy on him.  
Normal POV  
Gold and the other new students went to an old abandon church.  
Tracy is drawing.  
Brock is talking to Yellow and Sapphire about pokemon  
Misty and Ayaka are talking about Misty's sisters.  
Max, Abalone, Amber, Aventurine, Larimar, and Opal are talking about how they will borrow Yellow and Shadow's Pokemon to pratice battling.  
Iris and Cilan are talking about food.  
Ritchie and Harrison are talking about their pokemon.  
Drew was cleaning Roserade.  
Tyson, Zoey, Nando, Kenny, Trip, Bianca, Burgundy, and Georgia are planning to battle eachother at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2 of school  
Everyone were talking until Mr. Surge came. They went to their seats right away. Yellow, Gold, Sapph, Mei, Kyohei, Black, White, and a mystery girl came through the door.  
Mr. Surge:  
"What is your excuse this time?"  
Said Mr. Surge angrily.  
Late students:  
"Late?"  
So after they said that they were hit by a stick the teacher got out of nowhere. They got to Lunch time torture.  
After Boring Class lunch  
Red's POV  
Misty was sitting at a table waving her hand in the air. I came to sit beside. The new girl came with an eevee on her shoulder.  
New girl:  
"Yo I think your my friend's friend?"  
Me:  
"I think?"  
New girl:  
"Good enough for me."  
she sat at the other end. Soon Yellow, Gold, Sapph, Mei, Kyohei, Black, and White came.  
Yellow:  
"Help me it was so boring!"  
then she saw the new girl  
Mei:  
"Hey Shadow so what's up?"  
Shadow:  
"Nothing Rosa."  
Me:  
"Rosa?"  
Kyohei:  
"Rosa's her middle name and Shade here made it her."  
Gold:  
"Kyohei how do you know that?"  
he said it with a smirk.  
Kyohei:  
"Our class chart."  
he hands him the chart.  
Gold:  
h."  
Yellow:  
"and we have been friends for a long time she have been calling her that since we told her our middle name or out of our name."  
Shadow:  
"I remember that day." then she looks at the sky and everyone does too.  
*FlashBack*  
At a different school in Unova  
Teacher:  
"Class we have new students please welcome her."  
Gold:  
"oooo la la a hotties are coming."  
at that time Gold and the others didn't change their ways.  
Yellow:  
"I bet they're nice."  
Sapph:  
"I hope they have food."  
Yellow:  
"Here they come."  
A girl with black hair came in. She was wearing the school uniform. She was wearing a Gray colored shirt, A brown colored skirt, and blue jeans. that's what most of the students. Boys not the skirt but the rest yes, you would have to wear a collared shirt any color, and blue jeans short summer-spring, long winter-fall.  
New girl:  
"Hi my name is Shadow Davis but you can call me Shade."  
Another new girl:  
"Hi I'm Mei Rosa but call me Mei."  
She was wearing a pink shirt and skirt  
New boy:  
"Hi I'm Black Hilbert Touya but call me Black."  
He was wearing a Black shirt and everyone have to wear blue jeans.  
Another new girl:  
"Hi I'm White Hilda Touko but call me White.  
She had a white skirt and shirt.  
Another new guy:  
"Hi name's Kyohei Nate but call me Kyohei."  
He had a blue shirt on.  
Teacher:  
"Class y don't we present ourselves?"  
Blah blah now to Gold  
Gold:  
"I'm Gold Ethan Hibiki."  
Yellow:  
"I'm Yellow Amarillo Del Bosque Verde De Tokiwa Grove."  
Sapph:  
"I'm Sapphire May Haruka Odamaki Birch."  
Ash:  
"I'm Ash Satoshi Ketchum."  
blah blah remember the new students from the other school they were from this school or remember people in the old church they were new.  
Shadow:  
"Ethan, Yell, May, Rosa, Nate, Satoshi,(she says every new student by their middle names)."  
Everyone:  
"THATS OUR MIDDLE NAMES!"  
Shadow:  
"I know but I love it. It sounds you!~"  
*FlashBacks Ends*  
Shadow:  
"And that's y I call them Ethan, Yell, May, Rosa, and Nate."  
Yellow:  
"Funny days."


	4. Chapter 4

Day 3 of School  
Crystal's POV  
I woke up, freshen up, and go to the lab. After I was done but now I have nothing to do for the 1st time. Then I remember that girl with Gold. Who was she. Was she Gold's girlfriend. No Gold can never be liked he's a pervert, lazy, unkind, reckless, and dumb. Wait why am I worrying about Gold. Well maybe because he's been gone somewhere for a year. I need to think of something else. Maybe going to school will help. So I went to school and now I was in the hall way then right there was Gold actually early for school. Man this must be a nightmare. Then when we pass each other.  
Yellow:  
"Hey that's the girl from the class room u said that was rude to u!"  
Citrine:  
"Brother who is she?"  
Copal:  
"I don't know Brother?"  
Gold:  
"Copal and Citrine please don't ask that question."  
Me:  
"My name is Crystal remember."  
Sapphire:  
"Yeah the girl who sits in the front middle of the class and that girl who screamed at Gold."  
I didn't know how to respond to that those things were true but man the way she puts it. It makes me feel bad  
Me:  
"Sure I guess?"  
Gold:  
"Hey super-serious-gal want to eat with us?"  
Me:  
"Never call me super serious gal and sure."  
Once we went in a lot of people were there eating looks like French toast, eggs, normal toast, muffins, pancakes, hash browns, and bacon. Man now I feel hungry.  
Gold:  
"C'mon if we don't hurry the food will be all gone."  
All except Crys:  
"OMG!"  
So they all ran to the food while I was there going to pick a table. After I found a table and they came back with tray full of food. We talked. Yellow wanted to be strong and think there is another world after Unova, But I didn't believe her. Sapphire wants to explore more of the world. Gold he wants kids to be happy with new happy, hatched pokemon. Kyohei wants to be strong. Black just wants to be happy with his pokemon. White wants to make the BW agency famous. Shadow wants to help her friends in any way possible. Mei wants every1 to be happy. Ash wants to explore more regions. Every1 has a destiny but me. I feel left out but when Sapph asked.  
Sapphire:  
"So what do ya want to do in ta future Crys?"  
that question struck my heart. but I answered.  
Me:  
:Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm... I haven't decided yet."  
Gold:  
"You'll be prepare when the time comes."  
every1:  
O_O  
That was the most smartest thing he said all my life and it wasn't stupid. Then Sohpmore Red came.  
Yellow:  
"Yo Red-san!"  
She said it with a cute voice and most beautiful smile. Man I can compete with that. Gold will have to pick Yellow to be his girlfriend. No not again this feeling an awful feeling like a ate Gold's homemade oatmeal. Well when Red heard Yellow's voice He simply ran away.  
Red's POV  
How can I face her after what happened in Hoen and after I heard she was alive and went on a jounry.  
Yellow:  
"PEEK A BOO!"  
Red:  
"WOAH!"  
Yellow:  
"WOAH WOAH WOAH!"  
Red:  
"Sorry I was deep in thought."


End file.
